


Freedom

by Caoilainn



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Vibe of desperation, Vibe of suicidal frame of mind, meta-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caoilainn/pseuds/Caoilainn
Summary: There is still a form of freedom, despite the disability of a bum leg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unsure as to what to call this style of writing, so the nitpickers will have to forgive me for the “Meta-ish” tag :)
> 
> Short little ficlet from 2007

House POV

After the infarction you never took anything serious again. You hadn’t been an all that serious guy before but now you just didn’t see the point. Or rather that you saw the point in not taking anything seriously. The fact was that life always screwed you over, but if you didn’t take anything seriously then the screwing wasn’t all that rough. A make out session rather than an experimental BDSM scene.

If you didn’t take things seriously you didn’t hurt too much, you weren’t disappointed when those close to you betrayed and manipulated. Vicodin helps. Gives you that fuzzy edge which proclaims that nothing really matters. People say you have a death wish, that you strive to be miserable. Truth is you just don’t care, and they just don’t get that. You can live or you can die. And if you have to live you might as well make something of it. Life’s a bitch and then you die, so fuck the world and let’s get high. Words to live by.

Soon or later you’re going to die. Sometimes you long for that. But for now you keep that thought at the back of your mind, treasure it and hide it. It’s always there and it’s what’s makes you free. You’re free when you don’t care. Death is the ultimate consequence, but when you long for death that just isn’t intimidating at all. 

So you’re free and you make the most of it. Everything you do is a big fuck you to humanity. A fuck you to the people who tried to mold you and force you to be something you’re not. You go where mortals fear to tread, trampling bushes and wrecking fences as you pass. You take everything to the edge while people around you shake their heads, angst and rages. Why not? You don’t take it seriously and you don’t care. It will lead you to death and when you’re there you will welcome it with open arms and no regrets.


End file.
